


*** Episode 1 STSF Smut ***

by cluz1babe



Series: *** Alt Strong Tongue and Slender Fingers Smut *** [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternative Scenes, Angels, BAMF, BAMF Reader, Demons, F/F, F/M, Face-Fucking, Fucking Machines, Gods, M/M, Monsters, Multi, Smut, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:48:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21675523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cluz1babe/pseuds/cluz1babe
Summary: My "What If" moments from writing the other fic. I am going to try to post exactly where these scenes would take place in the fic, so you don't get lost.
Relationships: Castiel/Reader, Castiel/You, Claire Novak/Dean Winchester, Crowley/Reader, Crowley/You, Dean Winchester & You, Dean Winchester/Reader, Dean Winchester/You, Sam Winchester & You, Sam Winchester/Original Female Character(s), Sam Winchester/Reader, Sam Winchester/You, castiel & reader
Series: *** Alt Strong Tongue and Slender Fingers Smut *** [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1713901
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. *** EP 1 ***

**Author's Note:**

> Reader Insert smut based on the my Reader Insert fic of "Strong Tongue and Slender Fingers".
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/21674887

It's coming! I'll probably write one at the end of the first "Episode", for those who have been waiting. <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr  
> https://cluz1babe.tumblr.com


	2. *** End of Episode 1 ***

You opened the door to the boys’ motel room and walked in. Sam was sitting at the table with his laptop. He looked up, expecting to see Dean. When he saw you, his mood immediately shifted to annoyance. 

“What do you want?”

“I’m bored.”

“Twenty minutes ago you were tired.”

“I rebound fast.”

Sam growled, “Well, at least close the door if you’re coming in.” His mood had strangely changed since earlier. He was irritated that you all stayed an extra night so all of you could sleep before driving home, yet Dean had gone to a different bar nearby.

You heard the irritation in his voice and smiled to yourself as you slowly closed the door and sat in the other seat. “What are you doing?”

“Research.”

“On what? Having a good time?”

“You know... You could have gone out too!”

“You’re so lame.”

Sam stood up, took one long stride toward you, and grabbed your arm. You opened your mouth in a silent yelp, though the pain written on your face was false. He pulled you up and walked you to the door.

“Why don’t you go back to your room or go to the bar, yourself?”

“I must have interrupted something. Looking at porn? Is that what you call research?”

Sam reached for the door handle, but you moved in front of it. “What is it? Step siblings? Furries? Gay porn? Lesbian?” You smiled at him, pushing his hand away.

“Fuck you.”

You pulled away from his grasp and hustled him. He stumbled a bit and when he got his balance, he looked at you with both rage and surprise clear in his eyes.

“Didn’t think I was that strong, did ya?” You took a few steps toward him. “I’m stronger than that. Just wouldn’t want to hurt you.”

He replied sarcastically, “Oh really?”

“After you made a big fuss over a pat on your face, I don’t think it would take much.”

“Try.” He sounded determined, but you knew he was just putting it on.

You looked at him as a predator stalking its prey and grinned. When you jumped at him and pushed him onto the bed, he grunted as the air was pushed out of his lungs. Before he could do anything, your knees were on each side of his chest, squeezing his ribs. He lifted his hand, and you loosened your hold on him. Your eyebrows raised, “Enough already?”

Sam’s irritation grew. He pushed you onto your back, but you managed to elbow his shoulder and he toppled over in pain. ”Ahh!”

“You’re gonna have to do better than that.”

He yelled at you, “I’ve hurt this shoulder multiple times!”

You shrugged, “Sorry.”

At that, Sam reached up and put his large hand around your neck. You smiled at him and punched his jaw. When he let go of you, the fight continued as you rolled on top of each other. Over again until Sam’s back hit the floor with a painful thud, you on top of him, with your hand now on his neck. Your leg was between his thighs.

Realization dawned on you as you felt it. “Oh, I see.” You felt his erection on your knee and rubbed it against his crotch, letting him know you caught on. “Is it just the fighting?”

After feeling you rub against him a few more times, excruciatingly slow, he finally gave in and reached for your ass. Grabbing you and squeezing, he grunted. You leaned in and kissed him, your hands then moved to his and pried them off. You pinned his arms above his head. He tried to move them back, but you kneed his side with the opposite leg. With control given back, you straddled his lap and felt him, hard as a rock, against your core. You ground into him again. When your lips were nearly kissing him, you teased him. “I’d ask if you prefer femdom, but I’m pretty sure you’re a switch. Aren’t you?”

He raised his head up and took your lips with his and rutted against you. Then he leaned his head back and looked up at you.

Pressing his arms into the floor, you ordered him, “Leave them there.” You kissed down his neck. When your lips passed his Adam's Apple, you felt it move up then down, as he swallowed in anticipation.  
You pulled the hem of his shirt up, exposing his torso and chest. There was a little sweat covering him from the fight. You saw it glisten and couldn’t help yourself. You moved down and licked from above his bellybutton, to between his pecs.

He helped finish pulling his shirt and flannel all the way off. When you kissed him again, he tasted his own salty sweat on your tongue. He wanted to grab you, but he didn’t. You felt the strain of his muscles and pulled away from him. “Good,” you whispered and pulled your own shirt off.

Your lips moved down again and stopped at the waist of his jeans. You sat up and unhooked your bra, and it fell to the floor. He felt you pulling his belt loose and pulling it through the loops, unbuttoning and unzipping. You got off of him and untied his boots and pulled them off, then his socks. You reached up and pulled at the waist of his jeans and boxers and pulled them past his hips.

When you had him completely naked, you removed your boots and socks. Feigning incompetence, you asked him, “Will you please help me?”

He bent his knees, sat up, and pushed you down on your back. His hands shot towards your breasts, but you stopped him. “Just the pants.” Somehow, managed to tease you back by running his hands over your clothed thighs and to the waist of your jeans, slowly unbuttoning and unzipping them. He began pulling them down, but couldn’t find the top of your panties. He looked up at you, confused.

“Just the pants,” you said.

Grinning at you, he pulled them down and off, roughly. He wanted to grab you and fuck you, but he knew better and laid next to you.  
You smiled at him and straddled him, moving his arms above his head again. You rolled your hips a few times, moving slowly at first, to make him moan. It only spurred you on. Reaching down and guiding yourself onto his hard cock, you sank onto him completely, causing both of you to groan. He filled you up a lot more than you expected, but you wanted more.

You began bouncing up and down, gently at first. When slammed down onto him, it caught him by surprise and he pushed his hips forward, trying to bury himself deeper. You noticed but didn’t care. In order to slow him down, you leaned your body back, holding yourself up with your hands on his knees. He raised his head to look down at you. Watching him moving in and out of you was glorious. He raised his hand, then stopped.

“Yes,” you moaned. “Touch me.”

He wasted no time grabbing your waist and pulling you back up, closer to him. He buried his face in your chest as you bounced up and down. He felt your hand move between the two of you.  
You started rubbing your clit. Your fingertips brushed him in just the right spot. He grabbed onto you shoulders and rammed into you.

“Fuck!”, you screamed. He stunned you when he pushed your hand away and took over stimulating your clit. You grabbed your breasts and squeezed them as you rode him. 

His fingers did the trick, making you moan his name. When your orgasm hit, one of your hands went into Sam’s hair and the other grabbed his wrist, both shaky, but Sam got the message and stopped rubbing her overstimulated clit.

He helped you get your bearings again by holding you up until the shockwave passed. When your senses came back, you pulled his head close, almost touching your nose to his, and demanded, “Don’t stop fucking me. Not until you cum.”

He rolled you over, positioned himself, and rammed into you repeatedly. This time, he pushed your hands above your head and held them there as he fucked you. A few moments later, he orgasmed. It hit him harder than he thought it would. He almost sounded like he was in pain, but after catching his breath, he pulled out of you and rolled onto his back.

Both of you stared at the ceiling for a few minutes.

“Wow,” Sam said. He looked over at you. “Thank you…for that.”

You smiled at him, “Seemed like you needed it. I guess we both did.”

Sam grunted in agreement. He was lost in his thoughts for a few seconds. When he reached over, you were getting dressed.

“Where ya goin’?”

“Back to my room.”

“Maybe I should come with you.” He was flirting with you.

You were already wearing your jeans and shirt. “Sam, I’d rather not let this be how your brother and the other one—“

“Castiel?”

“Yeah, that one.” You paused and got on your knees next to him and kissed him. Your hand was on his face and he had ahold of your hair. “I don’t want this to be how they remember my second night knowing you guys. First, I tried to do stuff with your brother. Now this. Part of me wishes you wouldn’t remember, either.”

“Why not?”

“Because I’ve never even thought of sleeping with someone I knew less than a few months.” You blushed, “I guess I waited too long, considering I can’t remember the last time I knew someone longer than a few months.”

He noticed your red cheeks and knew it was true. “What if neither of them are coming back tonight?”

“They’d still notice in the morning.” You tried to stand, but he pulled you back down.

“What if I feel like it’s my turn to be in charge?”

After thinking about it for a moment, you pursed your lips together and challenged him. “You could try.”

He accepted and pushed you over and laid on top of you. “I’ll try all night if that’s how long it takes.“ You giggled at him.

**[Strong Tongue and Slender Fingers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21674887/chapters/51691249) **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr  
> https://cluz1babe.tumblr.com


	3. *** 2nd End of Chapter 6 ***

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is not smut, but it was an idea I had for the ending. I chose to do something else, because I couldn't really make sense of this.

**This wasn't turned into a reader version, so please go here:**

**[Alt KLEE Ch. 6 End Part 2](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21675589/chapters/59821465#workskin) **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr  
> https://cluz1babe.tumblr.com


End file.
